SONICS TRUE LOVE
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is feeling werid after going out for a day with Amy is he ready to tell her his feelings actoin packed fight in chapter 4
1. Default Chapter

Sonics True Love  
Sonic and Amy Fan Fic  
Chapter 1  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic X are copy wirte SonicTeam  
  
(My 1st SonXAmy fan fic I added a new character which is copy write to me Blue The hedgehog he is Sonic Cuz)  
  
It starts just like any other day Sonic got up, and when for a run but. Today he had a unexpected follower.  
  
"Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Amy jumping on him before we could run off.  
  
"What do you want now Amy." Said Sonic.  
  
"I was thinking why don't we do something together today." Said Amy.  
  
Blue and Tikal watched from a window.  
  
"Oh boy, Amy try to get Sonic to go out it her again." Said Blue.  
  
"She will never give up will she." Said Tikal.  
  
"Nope and I wish Sonic. Would just tell her how he feels." Said Blue.  
  
"Amy no I don't want to." Said Sonic Amy had hold of his arm and was pulling him along.  
  
"Come on Sonic we will have fun." She Said looking at him with her big Green eyes.  
  
*Oh I wish she would not do that.* Thought Sonic.  
  
He sigh. "Ok Amy where are we going."  
  
Amy screeched loudly and Linked arm with him.  
  
"Have a good time Sonic." Said Blue out of the Window.  
  
Amy and Sonic sat by the lake. Amy was making a Rose arm banded for Sonic, Sonic kept finding that his eyes kept moving from the lake to Amy.  
  
*Why am I find it hard to keep my eyes off her* Sonic thought.  
  
"Sonic Here you go." Said Amy giving him the arm banded.  
  
"Thanks Amy." he slip it on his arm. "It's nice." Said Sonic.  
  
"Really?" Said Amy.  
  
"Yeah it's nice." Said Sonic.  
  
Amy jump for joy and almost fell in the lake Sonic. Had to take hold of the back of her dress. So she did not fall in.  
  
"Hey Sonic." Said Tails.  
  
"Yo bud." Said Sonic.  
  
"Blue tells me you and Amy when out today." Said Knuckles who walked in.  
  
"Yeah and you know what it's not so bad." Said Sonic smiling.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Sonics True Love 2

Sonics True Love  
Sonic and Amy Fan Fic  
Chapter 2  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic X are copy write Sonic Team  
  
Amy sighed dreamily has she thought about the other day.  
  
"She has been sitting like that for 2. Hour now." Said Rouge.  
  
"I know what will wake her up." Said Tikal with a evil grin. "Hey Sonics here."  
  
Amy shot up like a gunshot, and looked around. "No he's not." She said looking disappointed.  
  
"Well we had to do something. You have be looking in to space for the last 2 hours." Said Tikal.  
  
"Hehe is it something to do with Sonic?" Asked Cream.  
  
Amy when red. "Yeah I had a hole day with him the other day." Said Amy.  
  
All the girls became very giggle.  
  
"Your joking right?" Said Shadow.  
  
"No I had a great time with Amy." Said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah Shadow, Sonic likes Amy." Said Blue.  
  
"Who said I liked her?" Said Sonic.  
  
"Oh come on Sonic we all know you like her. Shadow is just to dumb to see it." Said Blue.  
  
"Watch it Blue." Said Shadow with a look of rage.  
  
"Haha I am only joking Shadow." Said Blue.  
  
"Well if you like her Sonic. Maybe you should tell her." Said Tails.  
  
"You think I have not try. Tails I can not tell her." Said Sonic.  
  
"Why not look at Blue and Tikal they told each other." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles do you mind keeping my relationship out of this." Said Blue in a very loud voice.  
  
"Why you so look cute." Said Tails.  
  
Blue when red and turned away. "I can't tell her because I want to keep her safe." Said Sonic.  
  
"Oh Sonic that is the dumb thing I have heard." Said Knuckles.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal, were out side picking flowers for them self.  
  
"Oh look at this one." Said Amy she pointed at a big flower with Blue leaves around it she smell it and then fell to the ground.  
  
Tikal Cream and Rouge ran over to her.  
  
"Amy? Amy!" Said Rouge she did not answer.  
  
To be contuied....  
  
(Ok plz tell me what you think and I will post my fav reviews at the start of my next post) 


	3. Sonics True Love 3

Valon Sergki: Not to shabby..., I'll keep my eyes on this one Blue, keep it up  
  
Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox: Wow, that is very good Blue. I told you you'd make a great author. By the way I'm Sonic_Fan from the Sonic Anime MB.  
  
You should read my stories as well. This is a real good story but you have some grammer and spelling mistakes.  
  
Please post the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Sonicfanatic: *says Oh my god really fast* oh my god oh my god oh my god ! This is FANTASTIC!! Write more please! Continue it! This fic is HELLA interesting!  
  
Sonics True Love  
Sonic and Amy Fan Fic  
Chapter 3  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic X are copy write Sonic Team  
(Cinos is a new fan made Character copy write to me)  
  
"What happened." Said Sonic finding. It very hard to talk when he saw Amy.  
  
"We don't know she smelled, a flower and then..." Started Tikal.  
  
Knuckles jumped forward. "This Flower did it have Blue leaves." He said.  
  
"Yeah you know it?" Said Tikal.  
  
"Yep it can make anyone. Sleep for all time." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles if you value your life tell me this second. How to stop Amy going to sleep for all time." Sonic said take Knuckles by the neck.  
  
"Sonic let go of him." Blue took a hold of Sonic back and pull him away. From Knuckles. "You are not the only one that is worry about her."  
  
"I am sorry it just." Said Sonic. "I know bud." Said Knuckles putting a hand on Sonic back. "I will go to the floating island they is something there that I can get to wake Amy up. But you have to stay here and look after her. Blue, Tails, Tikal, Rouge, Shadow, I could use your help because the thing I need is in a temple with traps."  
  
"Ok we will help you." Said Shadow. "Lets go."  
  
Sonic sat in the room next to the bed that Amy lay on he. Looked at her sleeping she looked peace full but Sonic didn't care now peace full she looking. All he wanted was her back all he want was her to be a wake.  
  
"I should of told her." Said Sonic. "I had the change and now I can't she may never wakeup."  
  
Blue looked in the window he could feel how much it must be hurting Sonic. Inside to see Amy like this.  
  
"It's really killing him is it." Said Tails.  
  
"Yeah I can under stand it would kill me if that happened to Tikal." Said Blue.  
  
"If only we could do something now." Said Tails.  
  
"Maybe they is." Said Blue.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Blue looked at Cinos with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"You what." Said Blue.  
  
"I have own you one." Said Cinos. "You could have let me die but you didn't. So now if you even need my help us say."  
  
*End Flash*  
  
"Tell Knuckles that I will not be going to the floating island make something up anything. I have to go see someone." Said Blue.  
  
"He what!!" Yelled Knuckles.  
  
"Blue Said that he could not go." Said Tails.  
  
"Why not." Said Shadow.  
  
"Because he er he er.. need to get hid fur cut." Said Tails and thought that was dumb.  
  
The group did a anime fall.  
  
"Ok fine we will go own self's." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Right I go get the plane ready." Said Tails.  
  
Blue walked in to the temple in the wood and heard the voice.  
  
"So you have come at last." Said Cinos.  
  
"Yes and I have come for your help." Said Blue.  
  
To Be contuied.... 


	4. Sonics True Love 4

Sonics True Love  
  
Sonic and Amy Fan Fic  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic X are copy write SonicTeam  
  
"I see so that is why you have come to see me." Said Cinos after Blue had told him about Amy and Sonic.  
  
"Yeah Sonic needs to be on top form I know he is worry about her. But he is so worry that if anything happens while Knuckles Tails Shadow Rouge and Tikal are on the floating island." Said Blue.  
  
"Well I am sorry to say there is only one way. To do that," Said Cinos.  
  
"How?" Said Blue.  
  
"He must fight his evil side but you must not get in my way." Said Cinos.  
  
Blue Smiled "I knew I could count on you Cinos."  
  
Sonic held Amy's lifeless hand. Wishing there was someway she could feel. That he was here looking out for her. Suddenly and sound out side could be heard Sonic. took one last look at Amy and said. " I be back soon," and he ran out side to see Cinos.  
  
"Ah Sonic long time no see." Said Cinos.  
  
"Cinos but you are dead." Said Sonic.  
  
"Dead no just a little shock how easy it was to trick Blue in to saving my life." Said Cinos.  
  
"Yeah right like I would believe that. Blue may do things with out thinking but he would not save your life unless he had a reason." Said Sonic.  
  
Cinos Smiled. That's it Sonic get mad. Thought Cinos.  
  
"Well I don't know your family are all dumb. Who was that girl that you did hang with oh yeah her name was Sally. (Not sally acorn) Until she soon left she was start to act like part of your family." Said Cinos.  
  
Sonic start to feel rage the taunt about his family rang in his ears.  
  
"You will pay." Said Sonic a yellow flame bust of Sonic Skin and Sonic start to turn golden and became Super Sonic.  
  
Blue watch this of the builds, and then saw something that may his blood stop cold Cream was also watch from the. Door way in a second Blue ran down off the building had pick up Cream and was back on top of the building.  
  
"Cream you have to stay here." Said Blue.  
  
"But what about Sonic." Said Cream.  
  
"It's for his own good." Said Blue.  
  
Cinos and Sonic looked at each other and flew at each other.  
  
"So this is it." Said Shadow.  
  
"Yep this is the temple alright." Said Tikal.  
  
"Well let go in." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Wait." Said Tikal. "I think there is a trap at the top of the walk way." Tikal picked up a stone and chunk it a rock fell off the top of the Temple and landed right on top of the stone.  
  
"Oh I am glad you are here Tikal." Said Tails.  
  
They walked up and in to a chamber that had one door way at the other end.  
  
"If I remember this is the chamber with the unwelcome." Said Tikal.  
  
"When you say unwelcome you don't mean dead do you." Said Tails.  
  
"That is what I mean." Said Tikal.  
  
Suddenly ghost started to come out of the ways and enter bones on the ground which then got up and took out some swords.  
  
"Tikal Tails Rogue. I think you guys should let me and Shadow hand this one." Said Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles and Shadow ran forwards and close in on the ghost.  
  
Two ball of light one silver the other gold hit. Each other clash in to each other rip the air around them apart.  
  
"Yay Chaos Control." Yelled Sonic sending a Chaos bomb at Cinos.  
  
Cinos caught the Chaos bomb and cursh it in his hand.  
  
"You call that a Chaos Bomb. Have one of mine." Said Cinos.  
  
He shot a Chaos Bomb at Sonic was hit right in the gut by it and flew backwards, and make a hole on the ground he flew back out to face Cinos.  
  
"Still alive Cinos." Said Sonic.  
  
"Not for long." Said Cinos.  
  
on a other building 4 dark Shadow watched the Battle.  
  
"Ha look at it the fool does know why Cinos is toying with him." Said one of them that had a kind of rock feel to his voice.  
  
"Shut your trap or I will send you to the sea of Demons." Said the other one who was the leader. "We are here to watch not to battle."  
  
(I will not say who the dark shadows are because of the fact that they play a important part in later fics)  
  
"Take that." Yelled Knuckles had he hit one ghost and it fell to bits.  
  
"Chaos Flame." Yelled Shadow has fire shot of the sky and hit the ghost.  
  
ghost after ghost came up and ghost after ghost was turned in to a pile of Bones. "Oh that it I have had it." Said Knuckles.  
  
He jump up hit the roof and part of it came down on top of the ghost and trap them.  
  
"There that's that." Said Shadow.  
  
They move in to the next room. Which was a long corridor.  
  
Tikal walked forward and the floor opend up. Tails flew forward and flew her up and off the floor before she fell.  
  
"Looks like me and Tails have to do this." said Rouge.  
  
Tails took Tikal while Rouge took Knuckles and Shadow. Where they got half way arrows started to shot out of the wall.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The Battle of Super Sonic VS Cinos. Was still going on Sonic was finding it harder and harder by the second and you could tell that his mind was not on the battle.  
  
"Sonic it sadness me to look at you. I came here to fight Sonic the hedgehog not a little boy who jumps at shadows. Oh but of course you are scary of me. Remember that day Sonic remember the day I was in control." Said Cinos.  
  
Sonic remember it all to well it had made him almost kill Amy. Sonic looked up and fire a Chaos ball the size of a town hall at Cinos, Cinos fell in to the ground make a other hole.  
  
"Well it's about time." Said Cinos.  
  
Blue looked on and saw this. "Oh no Cinos is not helping Sonic any more he is really going to fight now."  
  
Rouge landed at the other end of the corridor next to Tails.  
  
"Last time I come here with you guys." Said Rouge.  
  
They open the door and found them self. In a room with a gem at the other end.  
  
"There it is the healing gem." Said Knuckles who went to pick it up. But then a stone guarding came out of the wall.  
  
"Know this only the one who once live but has past on may hold the gem." Said the guarding.  
  
Tikal walked forward. "Great Guarding I am Tikal I once live but past on. I am now back to re live" Said Tikal.  
  
The stone guard looked at her. "Your heart is pure you may take the gem." It Said and it when back in the wall, ______________________________________________  
  
The Dark Shadows watched the battle.  
  
"Ah Cinos is fighting for real now." Said the leader. "And no matter who wins we have a easy job."  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Sonics True Love 5

Sonics True Love  
  
Sonic and Amy Fan Fic  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog and Sonic X are copy write SonicTeam  
  
Cinos and Sonic looked at each other hate dread showing on each face.  
  
"It ends here Sonic." Said Cinos.  
  
"Same here." Said Sonic.  
  
Blue looked on with worry. "Cinos you good for nothing copy." Said Blue.  
  
"Blue shouldn't we do something?" Said Cream.  
  
"We are not going to do anything. You are stay here and I am going down there." Said Blue.  
  
"Ha dumb Hedgehog." Said one of the dark shadows.  
  
"You would think he wants to die." Said the other.  
  
"I said shut your traps." Said the leader.  
  
Cinos flew at Sonic, Sonic kept one move ahead of him match him move for move. They bang in to each other they fried Chaos bombs at each other they punched and kicked each other but each attack was match by the other  
  
"I have to say you are better then I thought" Said Cinos  
  
"Like wise but I have no time for your games" Said Sonic  
  
Blue ran to below the fight "CI NOS!!!!!" he yelled  
  
Both Sonic and Cinos looked down  
  
"This was not part of your deal you where to fight Sonic to get him back on top form" Said Blue  
  
Sonic looked at Blue and smiled  
  
"I have done that and now I what to do what I should have done when I was made" Said Cinos  
  
Cinos fired a Chaos bomb at Sonic he catch it and crush it "Not bad but one of us can not do that" Said Cinos  
  
He fired a Chaos bomb at Blue this time Sonic shot forward and blocked the attack but it made Sonic weak  
  
"Is that the best you can do" Said Sonic  
  
"You can not guard Blue for ever" Said Cinos and he fired more and more Chaos bombs  
  
Knuckles hit a other ghost "Why are they following us" He said  
  
"I don't know maybe that is part of the test" Said Tikal who was running a head of the group  
  
"Well if it is then this should complete the test" Said Shadow  
  
"CHOAS CONTROL" He yelled and the ghost fell to a pile of bones on the ground  
  
"Hahaha how I looked forward to the day I would beat you Sonic you put up a good fight but you are beating at last no one can save you now not Blue or your other friends" Said Cinos  
  
"Your wrong" Said Sonic gasping for air has the Chaos bombs hit him "What was that" Said Cinos  
  
"You will never beat me as long as I have my friends" Said Sonic  
  
"Ha as long as you have your friends where are your friends now Sonic" Said Cinos  
  
A other Chaos bomb hit Sonic his one was more power full and blasted him and Blue back ways knocking Blue out Sonic saw it and pick Blue up and put him in the house before the dusted cleaned so Cinos would not go after him  
  
The dust cleaned and Cinos looked around "What where did Sonic go" He Said  
  
"Right here" Yelled Sonic from a above Cinos and fried a chaos bomb at him  
  
It hit Cinos and Cinos cash to the ground he flew back up and looked at Sonic  
  
"What a poor chaos bomb that was you are to weak to stop me now" Said Cinos  
  
He made a chaos bomb and got ready to fire but was then hit from behind he turned around and saw Super Shadow  
  
"NO I WAS SO CLOSE" He yelled  
  
"Hello Cinos and goodbye" Said Shadow he fired a chaos bomb at Cinos and Cinos was gone  
  
Shadow landed and change back and Sonic landed next to him he looked a mess his spike had burn marks on them legs looked to weak to keep him up  
  
"Did you get what you needed" Said Sonic  
  
"Yeah here you go Sonic I think you should be the one to wake Amy up" Said Shadow he gave Sonic the healing gem  
  
Sonic walked in to the house and pasted Blue who was now getting up Sonic walked in to the room put the healing gem on Amy and it started to glow suddenly Amy opened her eyes  
  
"What what am I doing here" She said she saw Sonic and saw he was holding her hand she blushed  
  
"Oh Amy I am so glad you are ok" Said Sonic  
  
Amy blushed more and then Sonic lowed his face to hers and kisses her, her eyes shot open  
  
"Oh Sonic is kissing me am I dreaming" She thought Sonic looked at her "Amy I should have told you a long time ago" Said Sonic  
  
Amy was very red now "What?" She Said  
  
"Amy I love you" He Said  
  
"Oh Sonic" She said and kisses him almost in tears "I love you to"  
  
The team watch it from the window  
  
"It's about time he told her" Said Blue  
  
"I am glad he did" Said Tails  
  
The dark shadows looked down at the team "Hm Cinos was beat but your time will come Sonic and then my rule will being" Said the leader  
  
The End  
  
(Ok there it was my 1st Fan fic on here please R&R) 


End file.
